


厄尔斯的苹果

by Brenda15



Category: all耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	厄尔斯的苹果

它的眼睛，雾蒙蒙地望向自己，隔过那一层浅薄柔软的雾气，却是落在春水里的桃花，眼睫站着晶莹的泪珠颤动，让人忍不住呼吸一窒。这应是一双多情的美人眸，凯撒见过太多风情万种的美人眼眸里隐藏着的秘密和浮光，可这一对眼眸却拥有与之不相符的纯粹，初生婴儿般的澄澈，澄澈到连正常的情绪都不能好好地表达。它的双唇很薄，看上去柔软带着清淡的粉色，让人有着想要用什么东西染红的欲望，湿润的触感从他将手指按压在这双唇上时就能够若有若无地感受到，它灵巧的舌尖在追逐着自己手指碾压过的轨迹，一点又一点地向上温润地裹住，明明该是床第间下流情事里不为人道的情趣，却在大厅广众之下做的直白又露骨。

 

凯撒猛然间收回了自己的手指，重新打量着它，当然，它也歪着脑袋用那双无知诱惑的眼眸望着自己。黑色长发顺着它的动作在光洁的酮体上滑落，凯撒望着黑发落下的轨迹，从弓起的脊背滑落到光滑的锁骨线上，最后落在胸前隐藏在白纱之后的粉色上，翘起的浑圆白丘上方有两个凹进去的腰窝，弧度光滑地完美，让人忍不住想去亲吻。黑色毛茸茸的尾巴在它的身后显得分外显眼，凯撒弯下腰伸手勾了勾那条长长的尾巴，它全身都颤栗起来，发出不明的呜咽声。全身毫无章法缠绕在一起的白纱在它的颤栗下反而缠地越发地紧，白皙瓷肌上落下的红痕让人遐想。从打开这件礼物的第一时间，凯撒的太阳穴就在忍不住突突直跳，他忽然之间明白了这份礼物的用意。身边不同寻常的安静唤醒了凯撒的神思，他忽然发觉自己犯了个错，他不该亲手当众打开这份礼物，将它暴露在众多视线当中。凯撒顺势弯下腰将原本趴在桌子上打量自己的小东西抱在怀里，然后轻轻在他耳边说道，“抱紧我。”

 

它没有动静，依然和那些缠在自己身上的白纱做着纠缠，敏感点在白纱的缠绕下凶狠地摩擦，生理上酥麻的感觉让他扭动着身体同时发出带着委屈腔调的呻吟，钻进在场所有目瞪口呆的看客的耳朵里。凯撒无奈，却在低头的时候看见它脖颈上佩戴的项圈的字，教父把脸贴到它微凉的脸颊上，含着它白皙柔嫩的耳垂轻轻地叫着它的名字，“耀，听话，抱住我。”

 

耀原本还在挣扎的手忽然之间就放弃了，他扭头重新审视着凯撒，最后乖巧地伸手环住了凯撒的脖子。教父轻巧地起身将人抱起来，冲还在发愣的诸位看客们轻轻微笑后，在贝什米特兄弟的拥护下离开了大厅。

 

这可真是件惊世骇俗的礼物啊，广是那个小东西瞥了Hero一眼，Hero就觉得自己要硬。阿尔弗雷德看了一眼上面代为主持的霍兰德，一脸遗憾地摇摇脑袋，“那小屁股可真是又圆又翘，如果换成Hero的小马达来艹他的话，肯定让他……”

 

“行了，你少说两句没人把你当哑巴。”一言不发的亚瑟回头瞪了下胡言乱语的阿尔弗雷德，阿尔现是不以为然但很快他的蓝眼睛亮了一下，像是捕捉到什么一样，他上上下下地打量了亚瑟一眼，“别告诉Hero，你也……”小英雄肆无忌惮的目光朝着亚瑟的下半身扫去，可是还没来得及瞧个清楚，就被亚瑟一把给推开了，“玩闹也要有个限度，你注意下场合，琼斯。”

 

怒气冲冲的亚瑟在推开阿尔后离开了会场，阿尔看着亚瑟匆忙离去的身影对一直站在旁边的弗朗西斯眨了眨眼，“我说什么来着，亚瑟就是个人模狗样的绅士，说不定他这会正跑回自己的房间，一边意淫一边给自己撸呢。”

 

弗朗西斯晃了晃杯中的红酒，有点怀念意味地回想着刚才香艳无比的一幕，“确实是个美人，恐怕也只有教父敢堂而皇之地带回去，哥哥我觉得送这份礼物的人怕是会让教父相当满足。”

 

阿尔没有接弗朗西斯有点阴阳怪气的话，他甫一回头就看见自己的老对头布拉金斯基出现在大厅门口，他找到了新的乐趣，于是冲着那头北极熊笑地极其灿烂地招起手来。

 

楼下的热闹已经完全被凯撒抛在脑后，他现在抱着他的小东西进入了一个没人能够找到的私密空间，那些隐藏在城堡里弯弯曲曲的通道并不好走，任何的颠簸和颤动都能够让他怀里的小东西蜷缩全身，发出让人几乎把持不住的呻吟声。更何况这个小家伙被人调教地有点敏感过头了，即便是隔着衬衣，凯撒都能感受到尾巴部分已经被濡湿的尖毛和感到温热的触感。而到了现在，凯撒终于能够一个人安安静静地拆开他，享用自己甜美的礼物了。

 

“来吧，耀，乖乖地趴着，翘起你的小屁股。”

 

凯撒把人放在床上，然后迫不及待地扯开了自己的领结，解开了衬衣的扣子，他抬头发现躺在床上的小东西只顾自己哼唧，却不肯乖乖听话，这让教父有点不开心。他坐到床边，伸手勾住耀脖子里的项圈，将人的上半身扯到自己怀里，不轻不重地在小东西的屁股上拍了一下。

 

“不听话可是要受惩罚的。”

 

凯撒拉起他的项圈强迫着耀和他亲吻，黏腻的吻让两个人贴合在一起，他用力地抽干对方嘴巴里的空气，轻轻地吮吸过那条无所适从的小舌后，用牙齿的尖部反复碾压蹂躏着那双粉色的双唇，直到它们因为充血而变得艳红，如愿以偿的教父很是开心，他用自己带着茧子的粗糙大手在耀光滑的身体上来回抚摸了一番。无瑕柔软的四肢没有任何曾经受训的迹象，凯撒终于放下心来，他让耀的双手撑在床上，臀部高高地翘起，那条毛茸茸的尾巴也随着主人的动作而摆动起来，耀口中发出含混的呜咽声，可是教父并不为之所动。他伸手去抓那条尾巴，轻轻地撸着上面的毛发，反复打着转拨弄着，从尾巴尖部传来的震动直传达到身体的最深处，耀的眼角分泌出泪水，他只能用乞求的目光看着凯撒。走珠在体内来回滚动着碾压各个敏感部位，他下意识地想要体内不属于自己的东西，却又因为嵌在体内的快感不想让它离开，从凯撒开始拉扯那条尾巴起，他就已经被快感强烈地笼罩包围，原本撑在床上的双手也再也没有力气，只能倒在凯撒怀里，小声抽泣着。

 

“让我看看你舍不得的是什么好东西，嗯？”凯撒一手托着耀绵软无力的腰部，一边将那根尾巴形状的肛塞慢慢扯出了耀的身体，这串走珠的长度远超过他的想象，“吃的这么深，你是不是饿极了，小东西？”湿滑的透明体液顺着珠串的尾端滴落下，带着粘稠的透明感，彩色玻璃串珠在它们的包裹中，显得愈发透亮。凯撒随手将东西仍在地上，然后把几近脱力的小家伙从怀里松开，他极快地抓住白纱的一头，这才堪堪用力道扯住向后仰的小家伙。从前胸缠绕至大腿根部，在自己的力道的作用下，白纱被骤然收紧在耀的身上落下鲜亮的红痕，看上去让人有种想要肆意凌虐的冲动。尤其是他大腿根部的斑斑痕迹，从身体内侧一直向后庭处眼神，这给凯撒了无数遐想，就像是烙印一直印刻在他的体内。

 

从里到外，从肉体到灵魂，你都将属于我。

 

凯撒几乎是没有犹豫就念出了项圈上刻下的那句暗语，这大概就是能够真正驯服拥有这头幼兽的方法和指令。凯撒弯腰，亲昵地用满是胡茬的脸蹭了蹭对方娇嫩的几乎是没见过阳光的脸蛋，在他耳边开口，“要把我的东西好好地都吞进去，然后我就解开彻底解开你，让你舒舒服服的怎么样？”

 

一直对凯撒的话没有什么反应的耀此刻居然乖巧地点头，他听懂了凯撒的要求，那道指令唤醒了他脑子里为数不多的正常理智与思维，他从床上爬过去，尽管此时任何轻微的颤动都让他在刺痛和快感里相互煎熬，可是他依然听懂了那句指令。耀抬头，无比乖巧地看了一眼凯撒，从裤子里弹出的性器结结实实地打在了他的脸上，他只是眨了眨眼睛，没有闪躲。深色暴涨着血管的性器不管是从尺寸还是色彩对比度上都显得有些大的吓人，耀只是服从着来自主人的指令，他伸出鲜红灵巧的舌头，开始一点点打着旋向上舔，不轻不重的力道几乎立刻就俘获了凯撒，还没等凯撒主动提出要求，耀就张开他的嘴巴将性器温吞地含在了嘴巴里。温热的力道包裹住凯撒，屋子里安静极了，一时间只剩下吮吸时发出的淫糜声响。凯撒的呼吸开始变得粗重起来，他不满足于这一点点，他抓住了耀的头发让对方尽力地向前吞咽着，直到抵在对方喉间的深部，他才满足地彻底射在耀的嘴巴里。

 

“你可真是个宝贝，哈？”

 

凯撒喘息着把人抱在怀里，因为深喉产生的恶心让小家伙差点没吐出来，可是凯撒伸手捂住了他的嘴巴，他就只能红着眼圈望着凯撒，唇角还有不小心露出的精液，可他听话地吞咽了下去，然后主动在主人的怀抱里蹭着，乞求对方的欢心。凯撒松开了手中的白纱，有点粗暴地解开缠在他身上达成的节，每一次摩擦都让小家伙痛到叫出声来，凯撒在他身上落下红痕的地方用力地亲吻，留下自己的吻痕或者齿痕，又一把搓揉住对方显然已经不知道在痛觉里射了多少次的性器，他粗糙的双手用力搓揉着对方的腰窝，敏感的刺激让小家伙在向自己主人打开双腿的时候还在颤颤巍巍地轻轻发抖。

 

“别怕。”

 

凯撒轻声安慰着他，然后咬住了对方的耳垂，根本无需重新进行扩张，淫糜的后穴早已经在空气里分泌着体液翕动着要求他的主人进入。他分开对方的双腿，在穴口好一阵磨蹭逗弄后，才一口气不由分说地顶进去。温暖的肠壁在失去原本珠串的抚慰后就已经寂寞到要发疯，有新的东西进来后立刻紧紧地抱住了对方，两个人都舒服地发出呻吟，“好孩子，你可夹别太紧，不然待会怎么舒服呢？”凯撒拍了拍耀滚翘的小屁股，极富弹性的质感让他有点热爱这个小惩罚了，耀轻哼了两声，然后放松了下来，凯撒这才用力地向更深处用力撞击着，肉体撞击和体液混合在一起发出的隐秘声在室内回荡，饶是再好的隔音效果，也总能透出一丝挠人的猫叫般颤颤巍巍的娇喘声。

 

守在门口的贝什米特兄弟相互对视了一眼，然后继续面无表情地守着门口。

 

高潮过后的余韵还没有散去，凯撒就把迷迷糊糊两眼都是泪光的小家伙捞进自己的怀里，让他的脑袋贴在自己还在上下起伏的胸膛上，他低头亲了亲小家伙的脸，微笑着看他，“我本应该在好好玩过你之后，把你送人。别以为我不知道，柯克兰家那个小崽子看到你，眼睛都直了，如果把你送给他那个不安分的小表弟，恐怕马上柯克兰跟琼斯之间就会有好戏要看。”凯撒低头轻轻笑出声，因为情欲而导致的嘶哑男声听起来带着某种醇厚的味道性感极了，“可我舍不得，既然有人想玩，那我就奉陪到底，你可是个值得我冒险的宝贝。”他拍着小家伙乖觉的脑袋，任凭对方主动在自己胸前亲吻，讨好似的舔着自己的身体，凯撒把一只胳膊枕在头下面，思索着什么，然后忽然冒出了个好主意。他像一头迅猛敏捷的野兽，立刻把人压在自己的身下，然后按响了床头的呼叫铃。

 

“别急，别急耀。”他低头安抚着身下的小家伙，吻去那双勾人眼角处的泪珠，故意在眼角吮吸出一道红痕，“先歇会，我让霍兰德去准备一大桶Masseto红酒，然后把你泡在红酒桶里。”凯撒拂去耀脸上已经揉乱的长发，将它们别在耳畔，“那可是我最喜欢的红酒，把你泡进去，里里外外都是红酒的味道。”凯撒脸上的笑意逐渐加深，他像是亲吻难得的恋人一般轻轻地带着怜惜吻过小家伙的额头，“然后我要把你，从里到外都喝个精光……”

 

耀眨巴着他的眼睛，他不太能够理解这个主人口中的话是什么意思，但是主动去亲吻总没有错，他伸手搂住对方的脖子，然后凑过去亲吻他。凯撒乐意于对方的主动，他环住小家伙的腰肢，再次直接粗暴地分开了对方的双腿，最起码在霍兰德搞好那桶酒，让他能够好好喝上一杯之前，还可以有个悠闲的玩乐时间。

 

（记得拐回去还有剧情！！！！）


End file.
